The Game of Life
by RoyalFanatic
Summary: Sequel to A Forbidden Love! After all the events with the Five Hearts, life has turned back to normal for the smashers. However, trouble lurks in paradise: they must take new trials, and deal with a world set against them. Welcome to the Game of Life...
1. Pro: The Diary of Donkey Kong

**And here is…**_**The Game of Life**_**! I've said this many times before, but I will say it again: this will be a challenge fic for me; one I'm looking forward to.**

**Falco: Why say that?**

**Because this fic will be different than my others. Unlike the rest, this won't necessarily be an adventure or anything like that. We got the smashers in their home in their normal, everyday life. Of course, trouble in paradise means there won't be normal days all the time, but meh, you get the point. (Sweatdrop) So, helping me up here will be Falco, and Dr. Mario, while Marth and Young Link will close the fic.**

**Dr. Mario: There are only two of us now! Oh well. x)**

**Falco: Interesting title. What's up?**

Well, I had the idea for a bit now, and I think it'll help the fic. This and the epilogue will be the first and last pages of the diary, and much like _Blood Links_, there will be brief inserts before and after the A/N's. After much though, I decided the owner of the diary to be D.K. 

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own her view of our mansion, Smash City, Smash Island, and the Planet Nintendo concept, the human names and appearances of the Hand Brothers, and perhaps other things we can't say/ have forgotten.**

**Of course, as said in **_**A Forbidden Love**_**, there are a few warnings I feel I should say; safe than sorry folks! So, we have three warnings: Warnings of Yaoi (duh), warnings of unique pairings (like the main one), and warnings of OoCness (which should be considered norm at this point in time, you know, because this is a sequel). Now I'll shut up. Away chapter!**

_Dear diary? Or is it journal?_

A blank book was given to me, by Dr. Mario, and he said it was a diary; where one could keep track of his thoughts. He said he planned on using it a long time ago, but eventually decided against it, and thought I would like it instead.

I guess I'll call it a journal, since I know the females of the mansion call it a diary.

So, my name's Donkey Kong, and I'm from Kong Island. Well, I think it's called Donkey Kong Island, after my ancestor who found it, but I prefer Kong Island. I'm one of a huge family of Kongs, including my nephew Diddy Kong and my pops, Donkey Kong (in the past) now Cranky Kong. I wonder if I name my son Donkey Kong, if my name will change as well in the future. I might as well call him Donkey Kong Jr.

So, I lived on my island, saving it alongside Diddy and my huge family from the Kremlins and their leader, King K Rool, and sometimes I had to be saved myself! That was no fun at all! But I was saved in the end, and that's always a good thing. Then I got an invite to Super Smash Brothers.

Now, I've already had some good friends who I reunited with there: Mario Mario and his brother Luigi, defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom not too far away and its ruler, Princess Peach Toadstool (Peach wasn't in the first Super Smash Brothers, by the way. But she's in this second one going on right now! I'll talk more about that later). I also know Yoshi, who lives on Yoshi's Island not too far away either (it's closer than the Mushroom Kingdom), and boy oh boy was I glad to see them there! I also met new friends: Fox McCloud, Samus Aran, Link Hyral, Ness Onuto, Kirby Star, Captain Falcon, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff. They were all cool. It was led by this strange and giant right handed glove called the Master Hand. He was mean on the battleground, but he was cool too. When Super Smash Brothers ended, I was sorry to go.

But then Super Smash Brothers Melee began! Master Hand had a twin brother (although we didn't know they were twins at the time; we just learned that now), called the Crazy Hand. People said he was a crazy and giant left handed glove, and whenever we fight them in the Classic Mode or the Event Mode, that's what they are. But they have _human _forms too, and names: Jeffrey (Master Hand) and Jeremy (Crazy Hand). We just call them Master and Crazy Hand though.

So, I saw my old friends, and I met even more new ones too! I was surprised to see Peach, Bowser, and Dr. Mario there though; I can tell you that much! Then Fox's friend Falco was there, as well as Pikachu and Jigglypuff's friend Pichu and foe Mewtwo. Mewtwo was pretty scary; not in an evil way, but in another way. It's hard to explain. Link's younger self, Young Link, was there, his friend Princess Zelda was there too, and then there was his evil rival Ganondorf (I'll talk about him later). I also saw an old acquaintance, Mr. Game and Watch. It was cool seeing him as well. There were also people completely new to everything, like Popo, Nana, Marth, and Roy. They were cool too.

No one really tried talking with Ganondorf though; I noticed that. I think it was because of everything Link was saying. But Marth was nice enough to introduce himself, and I did too. He didn't seem like a bad person, and it almost made me think about Mario, when he captured my pops. And besides, the past is the past, right?

So we got into partners not too long afterwards, for doubles tournaments (which was going to be our first tournament) and other stuff. I partnered with Bowser, and that was cool. It was too bad we lost in the second round, but it was fun watching the other battles (I'll talk more about that later). As we were going with the tournament though, something bad happened, and Mario, Yoshi, Marth, Ness, and Pichu were kidnapped!

Later we saw that it was a man named "Superior" Jonathan Hand, Master and Crazy's father! He wanted to unlock Armageddon, and five hearts were required for this: the Five Hearts of Valor, Kindness, Consideration, Understanding, and Generosity. Mario was Valor, Yoshi was Kindness, Marth was Consideration, Ness was Understanding, and Pichu was Generosity. And I never knew!

So we planned a strike on the fortress where Superior lived, and it was then when I really noticed some changes. You see, Ganondorf and Link seemed to be switching personalities, cause Ganondorf was actually really good and stuff, and Link was being a jerk. I think the Winter Festival, one of the Four Festivals Smash Island (where the mansion is and stuff), was a mega boost for Ganondorf (it wasn't until the end of the tourney when we found out/confirmed what that was; I'll talk more about that later too.).

So the team went, and then Master Hand took a team to back the first one up, because the negotiations were fake. When everyone came back, Mario and Ness had lost their hearts. It was…sad.

After some planning (and relaxation to clear out minds), we were going to strike, but Superior beat us to it, and took Pikachu's, Pichu's, and Ganondorf's hearts. I dunno what happened, but from what Zelda told me, Ganondorf saved Marth, taking the loss himself. It sounded really, really tragic…and I think Marth was stunned by what happened as well. Eventually, he and Yoshi ran away from the mansion, deciding to run around the planet; not staying in one place for too long. Master Hand was against it at first, but eventually he ended up letting them go.

I didn't mention, though, that when we were attacked, Superior couldn't get my heart! I helped Crazy Hand, but then I thought I was going to lose my heart, but I didn't. I'm one of the few who have a shield sorta thing around my heart that protects it. I think that is really cool.

But back to other things. Eventually, Dr. Mario and Peach said the doc managed to hear from Superior, who was threatening the permanent extinction of Ganondorf's heart unless we brought him Marth's. In the end, we had no choice to agree, and it was a very costly exchange.

Yoshi was never dragged into this, though, and that's good. We managed to all charge to the fortress, destroy the altar that would've brought Armageddon forward, save the missing hearts, and defeat Superior Hand. It turns out he was really misunderstood though, and in the end, Master Hand killed him. No one saw him do it, so I don't know how, or if Master Hand buried his father.

Everyone was restored back to normal, and the guys were telling Yoshi what happened, and then Link was being a jerk again. They said Ganondorf really took a blow, but in the end, Marth snapped and beat Link up. I wish I saw it; they said it was great.

So, the tournament continued, and we had some interesting teams fighting against each other. Luigi and Samus were really good friends in Super Smash Brothers, and I think the friendship turned to romance when they reunited and became a team in Melee. Roy, who was partnered with Link, fell in love with him, and did his best to stay by Link's side even though Link was being a jerk. I think Link finally saw this after Marth beat some sense into him, and the two are together now. Dr. Mario and Zelda are always seen together, but I think every time Nana sees the doctor, she shoots angry looks at him. Might just be me though. Mario and Peach, shortly after the doubles tournament, tied the knot, and we all were there to watch. It was a very happy occasion (I think Peach might be acting a little strangely recently, but that might just be me though as well). Young Link and Ness can always been seen together, and after Ness' bold move, I can't help but think that the two will end up happily together.

As for Ganondorf, who found acceptance and love from Marth (Like Ness, Marth was the one who pulled off the bold move. I think the two were secretly planning the entire thing as the tournament went on), well, he's doing great too. Both of them are.

And Smash Island is proud of their three homosexual couples. But we're not so sure about the rest of the world. And something tells me that we're going to go through troubles anyway, although I'm sure it'll be nothing like Superior Hand.

Maybe that's just me as well.

I'll write again later. For now, I think I'll go battle.

_Donkey Kong_

**Young Link: And that's the prologue! So, it's pretty much a brief summary of what happened in **_**A Forbidden Love**_**, as well as other things.**

**Marth: So, as said before, before and after the A/N's of the chapters there will be inserts from D.K.'s diary/journal, and the epilogue will be the last entry.**

**Young Link: I like the idea: very solid, and we get to see a bit of D.K. as well. So, that's all from us!**

**Marth: Review!**


	2. Starting

**And…here's chapter one! I'll introduce the basic outline of each chapter, as well as…well…start the fic officially! **

**Dr. Mario: So, what should we expect? **

**Well, we start with a couple key points...maybe two or three out of…an unknown amount. Umm…that sounds like an essay, I know, but I've had certain key factors (some that link to each other) planned out when I was thinking the fic out, and, well, I hope to get them all conveyed! **

**Falco: I don't get it...**

You'll see! And the readers will see as well! For now, disclaim!

Falco: RF doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own her view of our mansion, Smash City, Smash Island, and the Planet Nintendo concept, the human names and appeareances of the Hand Brothers, and perhaps other things we can't say/have forgotten.

**Dr. Mario: Away chapter! **

_Insert from the diary of Donkey Kong:_

So, I was looking at the news. Bad stuff journal…really bad stuff. People were complaining about how four of their heroes have been false the entire time, and how they should be sent to their proper place. That's nonsense, and utter bullshit. So what if they're homosexuals? They're still people!

We also got complaints from parents, who fear that their children will start becoming gay too…seriously; no one becomes gay because others are doing it. It's something that's a given when you're born. At least, that's what I think. I asked Dr. Mario, but he never comments on it. I think he just wants to save some face.

_Normally, I'd be against that kind of thing, but in this case, I don't blame him._

* * *

Luigi shuffled his feet as he carried the numerous letters in his arms. The hate mail had only come recently, but everyone knew that it was going to happen eventually. 

"_You're a disgrace to the human race, and should be set back in your place!"  
_

_"Fags like you don't deserve to be in places like Super Smash Brothers!"_

_"How can you be friends with things like them!? You're a disappoinment to Smash Brothers and life!"_

Of course, Smash Island was not taking the situation lying down. The occupants of Smash City and the many different villages had rose to the occasion quite magnificently, preventing such foolishness from taking place anywhere near them, and giving the smashers all their support.

It was one of them who suggested making the bonfire in the center of the city, representing the people who couldn't help but love the same sex and their struggle to become equals in the eyes of the world. All the hate mail was thrown into the fire, strengthening it. It proved that the massive amount of hate was not keeping them down on the floor; it was only making them stronger.

In the end, when they were finally equal, the fire would die; the struggle would end.

Already, the green wearing plumber was thinking about the debate that was one day going to take place. Though it hadn't been set yet, Luigi was thinking long and hard, and making sure to write everything down, about how homosexuals _did _deserve the rights that _normal_ people, the heterosexuals, deserved.

The _normal_ people; it made the plumber spit onto the dirt path. There _was_ no such thing as normal.

Finally entering the city, Luigi made his way to the great bonfire; it was still blazing at an impressive height of eleven feet; the struggle had only just begun. Hate mail was still seeable, although charred as black as coal; the citizens of the city had probably thrown mail that just arrived. Tossing his pile of useless letters into the fire and dusting off his hands on a job well done, Luigi turned and walked off; back to Smash Mansion.

* * *

It was pandemonium when he returned; just like it had been when he left. Everyone was running here and there, and there was a good reason; someone had sent an entire cage of rats to the mansion, and they had been released as soon as they got there. Dr. Mario feared that they had been contaminated, but to his relief, they weren't. They were still a pain in the ass, though, and had to be removed. 

"Eeek! More rats!" Peach screamed, running past the plumber. "Killemkillemkillem!"

"Calm down Peach!" Luigi cried. "I'll take care of them! Where are they?"

"K-kitchen!" Peach said. "Ohhh, they're probably crawling all over the utensils and knives and everything! I'll have to wash it all again!"

"I think we better wait for washing everything until we get rid of the last rat," Samus said, entering the room herself. "We'll have to repair or buy other items too; Master Hand's allowing us to use weapons."

"Ah, most of the stuff here's fixable anyway," Luigi said. "I'm glad to hear I can roast the suckers, though. How about you?"

"I got an infestation of my own to deal with," Samus said. "And they're going down." After giving Luigi a small peck on the cheek, the huntress ran off. Luigi gave a thumbs up to Peach before heading for the kitchens.

There were five on the counters, visible to the eye, although Luigi had the feeling that there were more of them hidden away. The plumber cracked his knuckles, which successfully gained the rodents' attention and scattered them.

"My kind of battle!" Luigi cried, dashing forward and roasting one of the rats. He picked it up and sniffed it. "Hmm…wonder if it's edible?" Roasting another rat, he shrugged. "If they are, we'll have a feast! Maybe the wireframes will eat them?" He roasted a third rat. "I hope they don't mind them well done!"

* * *

"Awww, but it's so cute!" Young Link insisted, carefully holding a rat in his hands. The creature, first shaking in terror, soon relaxed. "I think I want to keep him. As a pet. I'll call him Flare." 

"Young Link! You will _not_ keep that rat as a pet!" Zelda insisted. "He's a rodent, after all."

"But Zelda! He's just like me!" Young Link said, holding the rat up. "He's hated by a lot of people, and he's struggling to live his life despite that. He needs his fans, and I'll be one of them! Please?"

"…Alright," Zelda agreed finally. "You may keep him. Just make sure he's tame!"

"Yes ma'am!" Young Link said. "Woohoo! You're living with me Flare! Let's go!" He ran off, cooing to the rat about the life he was going to live.

Zelda shook her head before walking off, looking for any of Flare's old friends. But Young Link's analogy about the rat shocked her, as she realized that the boy was absolutely right. In a way, the poor rat was just like Young Link, a poor creature who couldn't help the way he was born, and was hated. Despite the hatred and the killing attempts, the rodent still struggled to live on.

And here was Young Link, a little boy who loved other boys, and was hated because of it. And despite all the hatred, and all the hate mail, he refused to be trampled on. He displayed nothing more than true courage.

Perhaps it was time for her to display wisdom, and perhaps also some insight for what they should do next.

* * *

"I never thought we'd ever deal with an infestation this huge!" Falcon cried, cringing at the sight of the burned rats along the hallway. Bowser, the source of the fire, snorted. 

"I never thought that the world would be against us like this," Bowser said. "Yet you don't hear me complaining!"

"I'm not complaining!" Falcon shouted. "I mean…I mean!"

"I know what you mean," Bowser said. "I'm…just not feeling well right now…"

"You haven't been feeling well at all today," Falcon commented. "As if…today was supposed to be joyous, but it isn't. Does it have to do with your missing wife?"

Bowser looked up at the racer, wondering if he was that easy to read. The King of Koopas had thought it would've been best to explain to the others about the wife he had, and how she was lost. He didn't expect much, and was grateful for the smashers' support. In particular: Mario and Luigi.

Both plumbers were silent, thinking about this new ideal that completely went against what the Mushroom People had told and taught them. Yet Bowser was sure that even if Peach hadn't stood and confirmed his words, the two brothers would've agreed that perhaps the information they had been given was…biased to a fault. Seeing Dr. Mario, Mario's own twin brother, agree as well made a fire of hope burn in his heart.

Perhaps all wasn't lost at all…

"Yeah," The koopa finally replied. "Today's our anniversary, so…you know."

"I understand," Falcon said, nodding. "You know what? You go ahead and rest and gather your thoughts; I'll finish cleaning up the mess here."

"You're sure?" Bowser asked. Falcon nodded. "Very well then. If anyone needs me, though, I'll come!"

"You got it!" Falcon said, watching the koopa stomp off towards his dorm. "But I'll at least give you an hour to relax." He added silently. "Okay then!" Turning back to the dead rats, he sighed and continued his task.

* * *

_It's scary, how the whole world, minus Smash Island, is against us. Well, I guess Smash Island is the "us" now, the citizens of Smash City and all the villages are in the same situation as we, the smashers, are. Together we'll stand, and together we'll fall. That's what Master Hand said._

Personally, I'd rather take the stand than the fall.

_Donkey Kong_

**Marth: And that's chapter one!**

**Young Link: I got a pet rat! Cool! Flare and I will be the PERFECT team! n.n**

**Marth: …Sure…you do that…and that's all from us!**

**Young Link: Review!**


	3. Good News

**Now we have…chapter two! Apologies if the chapter seems…off. I typed, deleted, typed, relooked what I wrote from all angles…deleted, typed. Meh…I think I came up with something I liked.**

**Falco: The key points of this chapter?**

**Three, actually. I introduce them so later chapters can start dealing with them. n.n And they're all couple-related key points; Donkey Kong mentions all three in his entry. Of course, the third point isn't played out, but I still decided to introduce it.**

**Dr. Mario: RoyalFanatic ****doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own her view of our mansion, Smash City, Smash Island, and the Planet Nintendo concept, the human names and appearances of the Hand Brothers, and perhaps other things we can't say/have forgotten.**

**Away chapter!**

_Insert from the diary of Donkey Kong:_

I tell you, journal, they're up to something, those two! Well, they're both hiding stuff! I just know it!

Those two? Peach and Marth, of course. The princess hasn't been fighting recently, and it's worrying me a little. Why did she decide not to fight? Is this only temporary? I hope so journal!

And Marth's keeping something safely tucked away journal. I think it has something to do with Ganondorf. Not that the prince has been avoiding Ganondorf or anything, and I don't think the Gerudo's aware, but still.

Then Ness is obviously planning stuff as well. But I know what that is, because he told me. He's trying to woo Young Link. I think that's really neat; I wish Ness all the luck.

_As for Peach and Marth...I only hope they tell us what they're hiding soon..._

* * *

"You're sure?" Jeffrey asked; his seemingly glowing violet eyes glancing at the paper Peach had given him. 

The Mushroom Princess nodded. "I think it's best if I stay away from the arenas until the third. That'll be a month. Then I need the last month off too."

"You've told me, but have you told the others?" Jeffrey asked.

"Well, no," Peach replied, shaking her head. "I'm going to tell them soon though; I think they're worried I'm not fighting. I think Mario told the doctor and Luigi though."

"And you didn't tell Zelda?"

"I'm a sucker for surprising people…"

"It is your choice," Jeffrey said, absentmindedly pushing his neat raven colored hair back. "And I support your choice. After the third, if you believe you can fight, you may. Dismissed."

"Thank you sir!" Peach said, rising from the chair and leaving the office. Jeffery smirked to himself after she closed the door.

A new wardrobe seemed to have been a cure after the dealings at the fortress; the former hand now had a violet dress shirt, cuffed, buttoned, and collared, and black jeans that rivaled the length of his old pair of pants. Indigo boots were replaced with black ones, and a newer black belt replaced the old one, but the glove on his right hand remained, as did his golden gun.

He had been shocked when Peach had sent him the paper currently in his hand, but after her and Mario's wedding a few months ago, he knew that this was bound to happen. He was sure the two had went to see the doctor, but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Humming, Peach headed for the mansion lounge. Knowing that most, if not all, of her fellow smashers were hanging out there, she felt it was finally time to reveal the secret. Her hand was quickly placed on her stomach as she walked.

There was much for the female smashers to do!

* * *

"Oh yeah? Well, I raise you one!" Roy heard Young Link shout. Turning away from the cartoons, the lord inspected the ongoing game. 

There were seven players: Young Link, Luigi, Samus, Mario, Marth, Falco, and Falcon. The betting was going strong, and the raising as well. So far no one backed down, which amused him. Also watching the game were Game Watch, Link, D.K., and Kirby; the latter armed with a video camera. Near the fireplace, discussing books were Dr. Mario and Zelda, and sitting directly in front of the T.V. were the other kids.

At long last, the seven players agreed to the bets, and cards were discarded, dealt, and shuffled into their hands. All except for Young Link and Falco, though, who both kept their first hand.

Eventually, it was down to Young Link, Samus, Mario, and Marth. Once all four had decided on a reasonable amount, the former Hero placed his cards on the table.

"Royal Flush in spades!" He shouted. Sure enough, he had been dealt the Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of spades. Falcon swore as Kirby jumped.

"You serious?" Samus asked. "I got it in diamonds." She laid down her hand, which were only different than Young Link's because of the suit. This time Falco swore.

"No way!" Mario cried. "Look at this! Ace, King, Queen, Jack, and Ten of hearts!" He laid down the previously named cards.

"Last but not least, the Royal Flush of clubs," Marth said, laying down the same cards the other three players had in clubs. Falcon swore again.

"No freaking way!" Falco cried. "It's a four way tie! Kirby, you getting this!?"

"Already taking care of it!" Kirby shouted. "Would you look at that? All four Royal Flushes; Young Link's dealt in his hand! Were the cards rigged?"

"Of course not!" Young Link shouted. "It's luck of the draw!"

"Luck is the key word there," Luigi said. "Wow…this is amazing!"

"Your comments?" Kirby asked.

"Freaking amazing," Samus replied.

"I still don't believe it…" Falcon crossed his arms and slumped in his chair.

"Hi mom!" Falco cried, waving.

"I'll divide the pot into four," Luigi offered.

"Nah, I'll do it," Samus said. "You're dealer."

"Count me out," Falcon said, rising from his seat.

"I'll have to pass as well," Marth said.

"Yeah, me too," Falco said. Mario echoed the falcon.

"What is this?" Luigi asked. "Everyone's leaving!"

"I'm in," Link said, taking Mario's old seat. D.K. also agreed to join, taking Falco's old seat. "C'mon guys! We have room for two more!"

"Count us in then," Zelda said, motioning towards herself and Dr. Mario. As the two made their way to the table, Peach entered the room.

"Hey everyone!" She cried, grinning. "Is it too busy to say a personal announcement?"

"Depends," Falco said. "I'm kidding!" He added, after seeing half the smashers stare at him.

"Good!" Peach said, clasping her hands together. "I have something wonderful to say! I'm sure you noticed that I haven't been fighting recently, right? Well…I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant? Peach, that's wonderful!" Zelda cried, running forward and hugging the fellow princess. "By the goddesses! We have a baby shower to plan! Samus, Jigglypuff, Nana, we have a lot of work to do!"

"Congratulations Peach," Samus said. "That's amazing."

"Is Mario the father?" D.K. asked.

"Who else, silly? Of course he is!"

"Would you look at that!" Falcon cried, turning towards the plumber. "Way to go man. Congrats."

"Wow, Peach's going to have a baby!" Nana cried.

"That means babysitting!" Popo said.

"Never hurts to know how to take care of a child," Ness added.

"So, is it too early to think of names?" Game Watch asked.

Mario was about to make a comment, only to realize that Marth had unknowingly slipped out of the room. Falco and Falcon, also aware of the prince's disappearance, quickly excused themselves and left; Mario behind them. Young Link also jumped off his seat and left.

* * *

"Any reason for the bail?" Falcon asked when the four had caught up to Marth. They were near the dorms. 

The prince shrugged. "Peach reminded me of something I wanted to do. I have to make sure it's still hidden."

"What's still hidden?" Young Link asked.

"If you four promise to keep this a secret, then I'll show you," Marth replied. The four quickly agreed, and the five entered the prince's dorm.

The room was neat, and equipped with all the proper essentials. Quickly crossing over to the dresser, the four watched Marth unveil from a hidden drawer a small, black box.

"It's not...is it?" Falco asked, taking the box and opening it up.

It was larger than most rings, but that didn't hinder its beauty. The band was a dirty bronze gold; plain, yet at the same time, full of meaning. The four had seen rings with two, three, even four diamonds set, but this one bore three rubies: the center ruby three centimeters and heart-shaped and the wo two on each side a centimeter and diamond-shaped.

Inscribed in the ring, right below the rubies, were the words: "To my love...with all my heart."

Young Link looked up, tears forming in his eyes. "You…"

"Took long enough, right?" Marth asked, shrugging. "I've finally decided to go for it. Sure, there's no such thing as gay marriage right now, but…"

"But you've finally decided you want to spend your life with that special someone," Mario said, nodding. "Congrats; I'm sure Ganondorf will love the ring." He took the box from Falco and inspected it closely.

"Yeah; congrats man," Falcon said, clapping Marth on the back. "So, that's why you had to win that match, eh? To win the right to kneel before him and ask if he would accept the idea of living together. Noble to a fault."

"Ness is planning similar when we grow up?" Young Link asked, now inspecting the ring himself. He had feared that his smash partner's relationships would've suffered sad endings; seeing the ring for himself made him realize that to someone, the Gerudo _is_ the one.

"I'm not at liberty to say," Marth replied, taking the box back from the kid and hiding it away again. "But I wouldn't be surprised if a ring of your own is involved in the future."

"Neither would I!" Falcon said loudly. "I think Ness really likes you kid!"

"I hope so!" Young Link cried. "Now…I better get back to the game! I know I'll get yet another Royal Flush in my hand!"

"That was cheap and you know it!" Falco shouted as the kid ran off. "Meh…I'm bored. How about a battle? Say…me and Falcon versus you guys?"

"It's on!" Mario shouted, cracking his knuckles. With that, the other four smashers left the room as well.

* * *

_So, Peach is having a baby! That's why she decided not to fight! Eventually, though, she said she would go back to fighting for a little while. I think her kid will be a smasher as well journal._

Oh, and names. In the end, Peach decided Amanda for a girl (thanks to myself) and Mace for a boy (thanks to Link).

Young Link came back after Luigi finished dealing the hands. I asked him where he was, and he said he'd tell me later, as long as I kept it a secret. I think he didn't tell me because Ganondorf was there. He also said Flare's doing really well.

So, a lot of good news journal! And we need all the good news we can get!

_Donkey Kong_

**Young Link: That's chapter two! Again, apologies from RoyalFanatic if the chapter seems…off for some reason. She had quite a bit of trouble…**

**Marth: She also wants to announce that she attempted to draw the ring, and for a newbie artist, she's quite proud of it. There'll be a link to the drawing after the chapter is posted.**

**Young Link: Yup yup! So, review!**


	4. The Outside World

…**I have nothing to say at this point.**

**Falco: You sure?**

**Yes I'm sure! Blame my procrastination, blame Brawl, blame whatever; I don't care either way. Someone disclaim and let's get this show back on the road.**

**Dr. Mario: Uhhh…RoyalFanatic ****doesn't own us or SSBM, but she does own her view of our mansion, Smash City, Smash Island, and the Planet Nintendo concept, the human names and appearances of the Hand Brothers, and perhaps other things we can't say/have forgotten.**

**Let's just do this.**

_Insert from the Diary of Donkey Kong_

He's back journal! He's back! I can't believe he's finally back!

Who? Mewtwo of course! Didn't I tell you journal? Mewtwo had left even before the invasion with Superior Hand actually happened; he's been "exploring the outside world" or something like that. I wonder what fun, exciting, or even scary things he's seen.

Maybe he also looked into this whole "homophobic" mess thing we're having; maybe someone or some people still support us?

_Or maybe we truly are all alone…_

* * *

He hovered a few inches above the dirt road, glancing up at the mansion with stoic, yet relieved eyes. It had been months; how many, he never kept track of.

What a mess everyone had landed themselves in.

Mewtwo had not been totally out of the loop; he had felt the presence of the Hands' father stalking the mansion, and while half of him wanted to go back and help, he knew he had to keep to his mission. He was confident that everything would work out in the end.

And boy did things work out: he was pleasantly surprised when catching those final moments after the awards were passed out on the camera, and his fellow assistants didn't mind to see the events either.

They would be more than perfect to join the next tournament.

Well, that was only part of the mission; he was the only one, other than Jeffery and Jeremy, who knew that there would be another tournament after Melee, and the need for unbiased fighters was great.

Yet he was also unsure what the two tournament owners were planning; Young Link, Dr. Mario, and Pichu were "special cases", but why were he and Roy going to be cut from the final roster? Did they have other plans for the two? Was it a personal matter? Or was it something else altogether?

Not only was he able to meet the new fighters, he was able to see the world for himself; the world which suddenly turned a cold shoulder towards the small island because it had and was tolerable of those who loved the same gender.

People were mixed about the situation; people hated simply because they were gay, and that was it. People feared for their own sanity and kept an eye over their shoulder. It made the pokemon shake his head; heterosexual rapists didn't receive such fear.

It was…sad.

But there were a few who hated but tolerated, and even those who supported. Those who understood that this kind of life was the life that was given to them; the life they have and try to make better.

At least there was some hope after all.

Gliding forward, he passed through the mansion's double doors.

* * *

"Mewtwo!"

"You're finally back!"

"How did everything go!?"

They all looked the same. The ruins the mansion had suffered because of either Superior Hand or the people of the world were fixed. But everything and everyone had become completely different while he was gone.

Luigi, Falcon, and Young Link were the first three to spot the pokemon, who nodded. "My mission was finally complete; I have a good report for Master Hand."

"That's good," The green wearing plumber said. "You missed a lot though. Superior Hand, the coming outs of—"

"No, I felt Superior," Mewtwo interrupted. "And I saw. A pleasant surprise; I thought Ganondorf would never have gained friends."

"Or that Link would actually be decent?" Falcon asked. "Well, he's back to the old Link from the first tournament, and that's always a good thing. So what was your mission anyway?"

"I'm afraid I have been sworn to secrecy," Mewtwo admitted. "But it's something that will affect us in the future. That is all."

"Hey Mewtwo! Meet Flare!" Young Link proudly held up the tame rat. The pokemon glanced at it before nodding.

"A survivor of the storm?" He asked.

"You have no idea…" Falcon muttered.

"As soon as they came, they escaped out of the cage," Luigi said. "Probably sixty or more. None of them were harmful, but still, it was an insult. Sending us live rats?"

"At least they weren't dead," Falcon said. "Then this place would smell!"

"How are things out there?" Young Link asked. "Does everyone hate us?"

"Not everyone," Mewtwo replied. "Those involved in my…mission, do not. And there are both those who dislike but respect and those who support our cause. We are not alone in this struggle."

"Since when did this become a struggle for homosexual rights?" Young Link asked sadly. "I mean…when…why…how?"

"The issue had always been debated and tossed to the side many different times," Mewtwo said. "Now that celebrities are involved, why not get this settled for good? It's about time someone rose up to help a cause."

"I'm fighting in that debate," Luigi admitted. "I'm still having trouble what I want to say though…"

"You should see the world as well," Mewtwo said. "See what you can see, and use what you eyes tell you as facts."

"I suppose I could do that," Luigi said. "I better let Sammy know." He turned and left.

"You said those involved in your mission are with us?" Falcon asked.

"Again, I'm not a liberty to say," Mewtwo said. "You'll get to meet them for yourselves eventually, though."

Falcon was silent before finally shaking his head. "If you say so."

* * *

"That's a huge responsibility," D.K. admitted, scratching his head. "Still, I'm glad. Things will only be great for them."

"Yeah. I'm hoping for a ring myself," Ness said. "But Link and I have such a long way to go. I only hope we don't have any problems."

"Problems are bad," The ape grunted. "Poor Bowser had to celebrate another anniversary without his wife again. And the bad thing is…or should I say it's a good thing? He insists she's still alive."

"Think those Mushroom people are holding her in their castle?" Ness asked. "Maybe we should go down there and see!"

"I think Mario's doing that, actually. Maybe we should see what he gets first."

* * *

His eyes darted back and forth as the trio passed through the town. The two swordsmen were awed with their surroundings, but the leader of the group held a determined face as he led the way to the castle.

"For a group of mushrooms, they sure did a good job with the place," Link admitted.

"Link, that's not nice," Roy said, lightly punching the elf. "But still, you're right; they did a great job with their town."

"It makes me wonder though," Mario muttered. "About this whole Mushroom/Koopa feud, I mean. Bowser must be onto _something_! Even if she's dead, the people deserve to return her back to her home."

"Unless they burned her body," Roy pointed out.

"Even still," Mario shook his head. "They should at least send Bowser her ashes. Uh oh…looks like they realize who's here."

Whispers had indeed risen into the air as the three continued on. Normally, the Mushroom people wave happily at the sight of their hero. Now, a select few seemed brave enough to smile and wave at the three. Link slightly gave a wave as well, which seemed to break a barrier for some of the people.

"Hey Mario!"

"Good afternoon smashers."

"I love you Roy!"

"I'd say the people are divided halfway," Mario said. "At least they aren't glaring at us."

"Master Mario! What a surprise!" An elderly toad ran up to the three; his walking stick clacking on the stone road. "Ah, are these you friends?"

"Link and Roy," Mario gestured to both respectively. "Guys, this is Toadsworth."

"Master Link, Master Roy, an honor," Toadsworth gave a slight bow. "How can I help you three?"

"We wanted to see the people's view on our new situation," Mario answered. Toadsworth nodded humbly. "Also, I wanted to speak to the Chancellor for quite a while now. I think my friends here might be a help to my cause."

"May I ask on what?" Toadsworth asked.

"On the whereabouts of the Queen Brenda," Mario admitted. "I've heard his story and Bowser's, and I'll admit there are some pretty big gaps in the Chancellor's version of things."

Link and Roy expected the old toad to instantly shake his head in denial; to firmly say he had no idea what Mario was talking about.

Instead, he shook his head. "I had expected this day to come, Master Mario. I had told them all to release the queen after the princess' capture on Delphino Island. Those poor children deserve to see their mother again, after all. But no, he insists on holding her hostage. I've already committed my sins; I will not stop you."

"I knew it!" Link shouted. "What a fool your ruler is! Wouldn't Bowser stop kidnapping Peach if he had his wife back? Isn't that why he kidnapped her in the first place?"

"Is that the reason?" Toadswoth asked. "I thought as much. I shall go arrange a meeting. How is the princess, nowadays?"

"We're expecting our firstborn in nine months," Mario said, grinning. "I forgot to mention…"

"Ah, congratulations, Master Mario!" Toadsworth cried. "Wonderful, wonderful! That should most certainly make His Highness pleased!"

"I'm sure little Amanda or Mace will be happy to meet her or his grandfather too," Mario said. "Especially if he'll be strong enough to do the right thing."

"Being strong…I'm afraid that is not our…strongest quality," Toadsworth admitted. "Please follow me."

The trek to the castle continued.

* * *

_So, things aren't that hopeless after all! We have people on our side! I wonder what Mewtwo's secret mission is though, journal. Falcon said he mentioned others…is that a good thing? At least they support us and the island!_

So Luigi's going to tour the world…Samus doesn't seem that happy journal. She looked sad and kept sighing, and when I asked her why, she said it was nothing. It sounds like something though; guess being in love is more troublesome that I thought…

I wonder why Mario had to rush to the Mushroom Kingdom though. Link and Roy went with him, and both said that Mario had said "Enough is enough."

If he's talking about what I think he's talking about…

The time has indeed come, hasn't it, journal?

_Donkey Kong_

**Marth: And that's the chapter!**

**Young Link: Hintings at Brawl! I mean, come on, who else would those people in Mewtwo's mission be? Don't forget this is a **_**Melee**_**-based fic. XD I wonder if we'll see them soon. What is Master Hand up to?**

**Marth: Mewtwo's long-due appearance, Mario seems to be going on the offensive about Brenda's situation, and trouble in paradise seems to be starting to brew…**

**Young Link: Let's get the fun started soon, eh? Well, whatever. Enjoy!**


End file.
